The Sweetest Dessert
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: Michael Cole has no luck with partners. And this takes the cake. Well, the cupcake. It's bad when a cupcake runs the relationship. Crack! Slash, I guess. Don't know what to call it. Michael Cole/inanimate object Cupcake


A/N: This would be Michael Cole/inanimate object (Cupcake) in case you missed the summary. This is total crack and not to be taken seriously. This was written for the wrestling kink meme on live journal. Enjoy...

* * *

Michael Cole walked into the break room that was set up for the superstars. While normally not the first one to arrive for an event, his plane had arrived early and there was nothing else to do so he had headed for the arena. He spotted the table that held a variety of snacks, one in particular catching his eye. It was small, round, and had a delicious looking frosting on it. It was a chocolate cupcake.

Michael looked around. He wanted to make sure that there was no one around to see him bite into the rich, dark cupcake. This was going to be his cupcake and no one was going to be able to take it from him. He reached out his hand and picked it up. It was so light in his hand. He slowly unpeeled the wrapper from around it allowing it to drop onto the floor. He lifted it to his lips and stuck his tongue out to taste the frosting. It had a hint of orange. Michael smiled. He opened his mouth to take a bite. After that, he really could not explain what happened.

Michael found himself on his hands and knees with his pants pooling around his knees. Not only that, his cupcake was thrusting into him! His sweet, delicious, and rich cupcake was making him moan! Michael was in shock. How could such an innocent looking thing be so damn good? After a few more thrusts, Michael cummed onto the floor. He felt his cupcake cum also, filling his ass with that delicious orange frosting.

"Clean yourself up." Cupcake said. "You look pathetic."

Michael nodded. He reached for a napkin and quickly cleaned up. He pulled his pants back up and made himself look presentable. He wanted to say something but Cupcake started talking, "You will come back here immediately after the show goes off the air. There will be no excuses if you are late."

"Cupcake, I have a job to do. I can't do everything you say!" Michael protested.

Cupcake's delicious and fluffy frosting hardened. "You will do what I say or there will be consequences."

Michael knew not to say anything else. He could hear people arriving for the show. He went out to grab his script leaving Cupcake to think of what he could do to his new pet.

----

Michael all but ran when he left the break room. He had just been taken by a _cupcake_! He wanted to warn everyone about the dangers of the sweets that lurked just beyond the door, but he couldn't. If they asked why, he would have to explain what had happened. That he did not want to do. They would think he had lost his mind and tell him to visit a psychiatrist. Michael shook his head. He would keep his composure. He started to come up with an idea. He would top Cupcake! Cupcake would not know what had happened to it after Michael took him.

Michael met up with his announcement partner, Jerry Lawler. They walked out from backstage to the announcement table. Jerry shot a sidelong glance at his partner. "Michael, are you okay? You seem out of it."

Michael jumped a little. "Yeah. I'm good. Just a lot on my mind."

Jerry shook his head. Something was up with his announcement partner and he was going to find out what it is.

After the show ended, Michael quickly stood up. "You're not going out with us?" Jerry asked.

"No. I think I'm just going to head to the hotel. It's been a long day." Michael replied as he quickly walked to the break room.

As soon as he walked in, he shut and locked the door. Where was that damn cupcake? Michael looked around. He was going to top it damn it! All thoughts flew out of his head when he was forced against the door that he had just shut. "About damn time." Cupcake said. "The show ended ten minutes ago. You are late."

"I tried to get back here. Jerry wanted to talk. He invited me to go out."

"What did you tell him?" Cupcake asked.

"I said no." Michael replied.

Cupcake moved so that Michael was no longer pressed into the door. "That's a good boy. Let's go to the hotel."

As Michael drove to the hotel he kept looking at the chocolaty goodness sitting in the seat next to him. Michael felt himself start to get hard. He wanted to fuck that dessert until Cupcake was crying for him to stop! When they got settled into the room, Cupcake sent Michael to get some protection. He soon returned with cupcake wrappers which Cupcake immediately put on. Michael soon found himself naked and crying out under Cupcake's ministrations. That little delight knew how to do a good fuck!

After Cupcake cummed his frosting delight into his wrapper, he withdrew from his pet. He frowned at Michael's whimpering form. Cupcake glanced at Michael's body and saw that he still had a hard on. Cupcake moved closer to the man he had just taken and swiped his orange frosting onto Michael's erection. Michael groaned and shivered in delight. Cupcake continued his pace until Michael cummed onto the bed. "Get some sleep." Cupcake said as he moved to his side of the bed. Michael nodded and soon fell asleep.

Michael was awakened the next morning by something pounding his ass. His eyes flew open and he tried to get away from his attacker. "There is no need for that, Michael." Cupcake said as he smoothed some icing on Michael's back. Michael shuddered at the cool substance on his hot skin. Cupcake soon cried his release. Michael reached his hand down to his throbbing erection and soon cried out his release.

Cupcake cleaned up and hopped out of bed. "You do not need to lie around in bed. We have a plane to catch."

Michael got up and slowly walked to the bathroom, his ass sore from the poundings it had received from the day before and that morning.

----

Jerry glanced at his announcing partner. For the past three months Michael had done nothing with anyone after the shows ended. He would not go out. He would just hop out of the chair and head back to his hotel room. Jerry frowned. There had to be someone that Michael was running to. The only thing was he could not figure out who it was.

Michael glanced at Jerry and saw the frown. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." Jerry replied. "You're going back to your room aren't you?"

Michael shook his no. "I'm going out tonight."

Jerry looked shocked. Three months of doing nothing and all of a sudden, Michael is going out. He looked at his partner. He had been glowing for the past couple of months, as if he was getting laid. But that was laughable. His partner was not the kind of person to participate in any kind of sexual act. But for the past week, Michael looked like the world had collapsed. Jerry just shrugged. He wouldn't let Michael worry him. He had more important things to concentrate on. Like finding the perfect pair of twins for the night.

Michael sighed as he followed his partner to a club that was across the street from the hotel they were staying at. Cupcake had been giving him the cold shoulder for the past week. There had been no interaction between them. Cupcake hadn't even traveled with him this week! And today was his birthday and there was no Cupcake. Michael was ashamed to admit it but he was thinking about cheating on cupcake. He was tired of Cupcake topping him. He wanted to be on top for once! And damn it, he was going to be on top.

As he sat in the bar all alone, Jerry had already found the perfect pair of twins, something caught his eye. It was a drink. It looked so cool and inviting. And the way the straw was positioned made Michael's cock twitch. Finally something he could dominate. He motioned Drink over and asked him back to his hotel room. He soon left with Drink in tow.

When they got to the hotel room, Michael immediately threw off all of his clothes. He wrapped his lips around the straw and sucked. Drink shuddered in delight as he felt his juices being sucked up. Michael quickly released the straw much to Drink's disappointment. That changed when Michael inserted his hard cock into Drink and started to thrust. Drink cried out in pain. Michael's thrusts were so hard and swift! Drink could not recover. His juice was sloshing out of the cup. And he could feel his styrofoam tearing. With a final cry of pain, Drink tore and all of his juice flowed out around Michael.

Michael looked horror struck. He had just wanted to top one time and this was the result. Maybe he was meant to be a bottom. As he sat down, he heard a noise of disgust. Without looking up he knew it was Cupcake. "Look at me, Michael."

Michael looked up. Cupcake looked so delicious even though his frosting was hard. And he had a bag of some sort. "You were to rough on him." Cupcake said. "To top, you need to learn to pace yourself. You do not have the kind of willpower that takes. You will be punished for this." The frosting softened. "But since it is your birthday, the punishment can wait."

Michael looked on as Cupcake drew a candle out of the bag. Cupcake lit the candle and told Michael to blow it out. Michael did and as the smoke dissipated, he was commanded to suck on the candle. Without questioning anything, Michael wrapped his mouth around the candle and sucked until Cupcake pulled it out of his mouth. Michael was flipped onto his stomach and his legs were spread apart to give access. Cupcake held the candle at Michael's entrance and slowly penetrated the opening. Michael groaned in desire at the hardness that was filling him. Cupcake continued to move the candle in and out of Michael. He only stopped with the candle when Michael groaned in release.

Cupcake withdrew the candle and laid it to the side. He turned Michael over and started to place his frosting over Michael's chest causing Michael to become aroused again. After Michael was hard again, Cupcake reached for the candle. He laid Michael on his back and told him to hold his legs apart. Cupcake inserted the candle again. Michael let out a breathy moan of desire. What shocked Michael was when Cupcake inserted the other end of the candle into himself. Michael knew that this was going to be as close to being on top as he was going to get. "You can move." Cupcake murmured

Michael groaned as he moved against the candle. As he and Cupcake moved, Michael's chest would brush against Cupcake's frosting. Michael couldn't help but make pleasured noises. He could feel the tension building up and he knew that he was reaching his release. He finally reached his peak and cummed onto his stomach. Cupcake nodded in approval. He then released his delicate frosting onto Michael's stomach. Cupcake withdrew off the candle and said, "Clean up, Michael. You look pathetic."


End file.
